Roses
by springyeol
Summary: every rose has its thorn. begitu pun dengan tiga mawar ini. mereka berduri yang dapat menyakiti siapapun yang berani mendekatinya. EXO. chanbaek/baekyeol, hunhan, kristao/taoris. angst, tragedy, with unpredictable end. just try to read, thanks ;3 CHAP 5 IS UP YUHUU
1. prolog

Title: Roses

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO members, find out who are them.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy.

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. inspired by 'Rose' by Lee Hi.

nah, kali ini saya berusaha buat kalian nangis(?) kalo nanti jadinya malah ngga nangis maklum ya hw /.\

disarankan bacanya sambil puter lagu 'Rose' biar greget hw :"

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

_Every rose has its thorn._

.

.

Bunga mawar, semua orang pasti mengetahui bunga yang satu ini. Cantik, indah, namun mempunyai duri yang tajam. Semua mawar pasti memiliki duri.

Tahukah anda tentang berbagai jenis bunga mawar? Mawar tak hanya berwarna merah, ada yang berwarna putih, biru, oranye, ungu, bahkan hitam.

.

.

Merah, warna merah melambangkan keberanian, kekuatan. Bunga mawar merah sendiri melambangkan keindahan, romantisme, rasa cinta, sayang bahkan rasa hormat yang tinggi.

.

.

Putih, warna putih melambangkan kesucian, ketulusan. Bunga mawar putih sendiri melambangkan cinta sejati, kemurnian hati dan keagungan, keyakinan hati bahwa seseorang begitu mencintai dan menyayangi.

.

.

Biru, warna biru melambangkan ketenangan, kesensitifan, kebekuan, sesuatu yang benar-benar dalam. Bunga mawar biru sendiri melambangkan imajinasi, misteri, tak dapat disentuh, ketidakmungkinan, perasaan yang tidak mudah dikatakan namun sesungguhnya melambangkan kesungguhan atas perasaan itu.

.

.

Bunga-bunga tersebut pun tak luput dari duri. Duri yang bisa menyakiti siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

.

.

"_Mereka lah mawar-ku.."_

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit terlihat kurang bersahabat. Hembusan-hembusan angin yang sedari tadi bertiup dapat membuatmu menggigil. Terkadang, rintik hujan suka muncul dengan sendirinya sesuka hati. Padahal musim penghujan belum seharusnya datang.

DUG.

"Hei, kalau jalan pakai matamu!" sesosok namja paruh baya nampak kesal sambil terlihat memarahi seorang namja tanggung yang ternyata telah menabraknya.

"..."

"Cih!" sosok namja paruh baya tersebut berjalan pergi meninggalkan namja tanggung yang hanya terdiam.

Sosok namja tanggung ini terlihat sangat lesu. Seperti tak ada semangat hidup yang menyertainya.

"Psst, bukankah dia yang model itu?"

"Kyaa~ benar!"

"Oh, tampannyaaa.."

"Hush! Memangnya kalian tak dengar berita tentangnya?

"Eeeh? Jadi itu benar?"

"Malahan dia sekarang jadi seperti orang gila begitu!"

"Walaupun begitu dia tetap terlihat tampan.."

"Sayang sekali karirnya harus terhenti gara-gara seorang namja sakit jiwa itu-"

"Sebentar nona-nona." namja tanggung tersebut dengan tiba-tiba memotong perbincangan sekelompok yeoja di hadapannya.

"Eh dia berbicara padamu!" . "Ng.. Ada apa ya, tuan..?"

Sang namja tanggung tersebut langsung menatap tajam dan seperti menghakimi yeoja tersebut.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau bilang dia adalah namja sakit, kalau tenggorokanmu tak mau kulubangi."

Sontak, semua yeoja menjadi ngeri mendengarnya.

"Mi.. Mianhae! Tak akan kuulangi lagi! Maafkan aku!" yeoja tersebut membungkukkan badannya, dan lari terbirit-birit bersama teman-temannya.

"Shit! Bisakah orang-orang berhenti mengumpatnya?! ARGHH!" sosok namja tersebut mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian melempar sebuah batu ke sembarang arah.

"Aku.. Merindukanmu, pabbo.. Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia palsu ini.."

.

.

"Lihat, lagi-lagi kau tak menghabiskan makananmu!"

"Yang penting aku menyentuhnya."

"Oh, Tuhan! Kalau seperti ini terus kau bisa sakit!"

TRAK. Sesosok namja tanggung membanting sendok garpunya ke atas meja.

"Biar saja aku sakit, kalau perlu mati sekalian."

PLAK. Sosok lawan bicara namja tanggung tersebut yang ternyata seorang yeoja paruh baya menampar pipi namja tanggung itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

"APA TAHUMU TENTANGKU?! TENTANG HIDUPKU? PERASAANKU? INI HIDUPKU SENDIRI, JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGATURNYA!" bentak namja tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja paruh baya tersebut sendiri.

"A.. Apa ini.. Kenapa jadi begini.."

.

"Damn! Ini hidupku ARRGGHH!" namja tersebut menendang-nendang kaleng kosong dengan frustasi dan kesal.

"Apa kau tahu dengan anak keluarga Oh?"

"Ah, iya.. Bukankah anaknya itu seorang yang berprestasi?"

"Ya awalnya memang begitu.. Namun semenjak ia bergaul dengan namja pedo itu sepertinya ia kehilangan semangat belajarnya.."

"Sayang sekali.."

"Tapi untunglah namja tersebut telah lenyap. Kuharap anak keluarga Oh dapat kembali melanjutkan prestasinya."

"Jinjja? Kupikir mereka menjalin suatu hubungan khusus.."

"Ne.. Tapi menurutku namja pedo itu menghalangi prestasi anak keluarga Oh. Apalagi namja pedo itu jauh lebih tua, apakah dia tidak malu?"

DEG.

Pembicaraan tiga orang yeoja paruh baya yang tidak sengaja didengar oleh namja tanggung ini semakin menghancurkan hatinya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menginterupsi para yeoja itu, namun ia teringat dengan reputasi keluarganya. Dia tak ingin masalah ini meluas kembali, walau hatinya sudah sangat sakit.

Dengan kesal ia pergi meninggalkan lingkungan terkutuk ini.

.

.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kinerjanya?"

"Tak ada harapan, Tuan. Dia seperti kehilangan semua bakatnya semenjak kejadian itu."

Sesosok namja paruh baya menghela napasnya. "Loser. Tak bisa dibiarkan terus begini."

Kemudian ia menghampiri seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah dibicarakan.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku."

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Seorang yang tengah dipanggil oleh namja paruh baya tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Lagi-lagi kinerjamu buruk."

Kembali, namja itu hanya terdiam.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tak bisa mempertahankanmu."

"...Mianhae, sajangnim." akhirnya namja itu membuka suaranya.

"Masih teringat dengannya?"

Namja itu nampak terkejut dengan ucapan sang sajangnim.

"Kenapa tak melupakannya? Dia hanya akan menghambatmu. Banyak yeoja di luar sana yang masih available. Lagipula dia kan hanya manusia kotor-"

"Aku berhenti. Selamat siang." dengan segera, namja itu membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan sang sajangnim.

"..A.. Apa? Hey!"

.

Sesosok namja tinggi nan tampan terlihat keluar dari sebuah gedung dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Sialan! Bos sialan itu! Tahu apa dia tentangnya?!' gumamnya sambil melemparkan tas kerjanya ke segala arah.

'Aku tak butuh ini lagi!' namja tersebut segera melepas kasar ID Card-nya serta dasinya kemudian kembali membuangnya ke segala arah.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Peach.. Aku harus bagaimana.."

.

.

.

.

Tanpa sebuah kesengajaan, ketiga namja tersebut dipertemukan di sebuah padang bunga mawar yang mempunyai kenangan berharga bagi setiap namja itu.

Kenangan yang harusnya tak menjadi sebuah kenangan.

Kenangan tentang mawar mereka.

Mawar terindah dalam hidup mereka.

Mawar berduri terindah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hoho bisa nebak kah siapa 3 namja tersebut? XD wkkk

kayanya yang kedua sih ketahuan kekeke~

okeh, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa(?) :3

last word, tengkiuh ;*


	2. Red rose 1

Title: Roses

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO members, find out who are them.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy.

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. inspired by 'Rose' by Lee Hi.

tebakannya benar, pinter2 ya wkk :3

namja pertama, Chanyeol. namja kedua, Sehun. dan yang terakhir, Kris.

gini nih ceritanya tiga orang namja ini kehilangan 'their roses' ._. terus hidupnya jadi kacau gitu hw.

kenapa bisa kehilangan? simak di bawah ini(?)

eh baru nyadar berarti ini teh songfic ya wkwk X'D

kekeke~

yaudah langsung deh .-.

disarankan bacanya sambil puter lagu 'Rose' biar greget hw :"

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Red rose.

Mawar merah.

Merah merupakan warna umum dari bunga mawar.

Bunga mawar merah memang paling populer di antara bunga mawar-mawar lainnya.

Bunga mawar merah memiliki makna cinta, kecantikan, keberanian, penghormatan, keromantisan, serta ucapan selamat.

Bunga ini sering digunakan untuk mengungkapan perasaan cinta kepada seseorang yang kita sayangi.

Bunga mawar memang memiliki keindahan dan kecantikan, namun sayangnya bunga ini juga memiliki duri yang sangat tajam sehingga dapat melukai tangan.

.

.

Bunga mawar memiliki berbagai macam warna, antara lain biru, pink, kuning, putih, ungu hingga hitam, yang konon memiliki arti tersendiri.

.

.

.

.

_Nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
Jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman  
Nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol_

.

.

Dengan sedikit terengah, namja tanggung yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol tengah berlari mengejar bus.

"Tunggu, berhenti!"

Setelah dipanggil beberapa kali, akhirnya bus tersebut berhenti.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Chanyeol nampak kelelahan, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sedang apa? Cepat naik sebelum aku menjalankan kembali bus ini!"

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida, ahjussi!" ujar Chanyeol mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk kemudian menaiki bus tersebut.

Bus tersebut nampak penuh. Wajar saja Chanyeol, sekarang ini sudah masuk jam pulang sekolah.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong bus, mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

Dan akhirnya ia melihat tempat kosong di kursi paling belakang tepat di tengah seorang namja paruh baya nampaknya seorang businessman dan namja yang ehm.. Nampaknya sedang tertidur. Atau pura-pura tidur?

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk kosong itu.

.

.

Perjalanan berlangsung hening bagi Chanyeol.

Hanya terdengar suara mesin bus.

Sampai kemudian bus berhenti, dan nampak seorang namja tanggung sepertinya yang tengah menaiki bus.

Tidak, mungkin jauh lebih muda. Oh, lupakan tentang asumsi Chanyeol memiliki tubuh tinggi namun wajah yang sedikit lebih imut dari namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut tengah mencari-cari tempat duduk persis seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, namja businessman di sebelah Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan turun dari bus ini.

Namja itu melihatnya, dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol.

Oke, Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus berhenti di depan sebuah padang bunga mawar. Oke, taman luas seperti padang rumput yang dihiasi oleh bunga mawar.

Chanyeol nampak tersenyum sendu sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan turun dari bus.

Secara kebetulan juga, namja tanggung dan namja yang sepertinya tertidur itu pun ikut turun bersamanya.

Tak peduli, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju taman tersebut.

.

Taman ini, ya bisa disebut padang bunga mawar mungkin adalah tempat terindah di dunia menurut seorang Park Chanyeol.

Padang ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga mawar. Berbagai warna mawar ada di sini.

Namun, hanya satu warna yang sangat indah di mata Chanyeol.

Merah.

Dan satu lagi, walaupun Chanyeol menganggap mawar merah itu indah, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih indah bahkan yang terindah.

Byun Baekhyun.

.

Sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menyusuri bunga-bunga mawar merah ini nampak begitu rapuh.

"... Meski mawar merah ini berduri, aku tak akan merasakan sakitnya tertusuk duri ini.. Kau tetap yang terindah.." Chanyeol memetik setangkai mawar merah tersebut dan sengaja menusukkan jarinya ke salah satu duri mawar itu.

"Lihat? Tidak sakit." Chanyeol terus menusuk-nusukkan jarinya sampai akhirnya jari tersebut mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli meski aku berdarah sekalipun, kau tak pernah menyakitiku! Tak pernah sekalipun!" Chanyeol mulai gemetar.

"Kau yang terindah..

Mawar-ku.."

Eh?

Ucapan Chanyeol tersebut ternyata berbarengan dengan ucapan dua namja lainnya yang sedang berada di padang itu.

"...Mawar..ku? Kau.. Juga mempunyai _mawar_..?"

Chanyeol sedikit terdiam.

Bukankah itu namja tidur yang di bus tadi?

Dan, lihatlah! Itu namja tanggung di sebelahnya!

".. Juga? Maksudmu, kau juga memilikinya..?" tanya Chanyeol.

Namja tidur itu mengangguk lemah.

"_This is my rose_." namja tidur itu menunjukkan bunga mawar biru kepada Chanyeol.

"Dan mawar ini adalah _mawar-_ku." namja tanggung itu pun tak lupa menunjukkan bunga mawar putih yang sedang digenggamnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya.. Apa kalian adalah penggemar mawar?"

Kedua namja tersebut kompak menggeleng.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya menganggap mawar ini spesial." ujar namja tidur tersebut sambil menatap sendu ke arah mawar biru yang tengah digenggamnya.

Disahuti anggukan namja tanggung.

"Dan kau sendiri? Kulihat sepertinya kau suka mawar merah. Dan oh, Tuhan! Pabo, kenapa sampai melukai jarimu sendiri?" tanya namja tidur itu.

".. Chanyeol."

"Eh?"

"Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

Kawan, Chanyeol sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, ya.. Wu Yifan. Panggil Kris saja."

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang namja sedang duduk bersama di tengah kumpulan mawar-mawar.

"Jadi, kau belum menjawabnya. Kau suka mawar merah?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang sedang termenung.

"..Ya. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Mawar merah.. Entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada seseorang.."

Kris nampak menyimak perkataan Chanyeol. Begitu pun Sehun.

"Apa orang itu begitu berharga bagimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang kau kehilangannya?" sahut Sehun tiba-tiba.

DEG.

Chanyeol nampak terpukul. Ia tersenyum. Miris.

"Ya. Untuk selamanya."

Kris dan Sehun membelalakan kedua mata mereka.

"Kenapa begitu..?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

"... Dia berduri. Mawar merah yang berduri."

Kembali, Kris dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya berduri.. Bisa melukaiku dan orang lain.."

DEG.

"Apa dia selalu mengatakan hal tersebut berulang-ulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Ya, dan dia juga selalu bilang agar aku menjauhinya karena dia hanya bisa menyebabkan luka.."

DEG. Cukup sudah.

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa aku merasa ceritamu sangat mirip denganku..?"

"Begitu pun denganku.."

Chanyeol nampak terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya..?"

Sehun mendekatkan mawar putihnya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Mawar-ku, juga berduri sama seperti mawar-mu. Menyebabkan luka, sama seperti mawar-mu."

Kris, seperti kehilangan akal ikut mendekatkan mawar birunya.

"Begitu pula dengan mawar-ku. Dia.. Sangat berduri.."

Chanyeol terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna sesuatu.

"..A..Apa? Jadi apa mawar kalian juga sama seperti mawar-ku?"

Kris dan Sehun kompak menganggukkan kepala.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Apa ini. Apakah ini suatu kebetulan atau takdir? Sigh."

Kris mengusap mawar-nya.

"Takdir.. Kurasa.. Mawar kita ingin agar kita bertemu.."

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Kris. "Maksudmu..?"

Kris menghela napasnya, "Tak tahu. Kurasa.. Mawar-mawar itu ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada kita.."

Kembali, chanhun menatap Kris. Terbengong-bengong.

"Hey, ini kan hanya asumsiku. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

.

.

_My love is like a red rose  
It may be beautiful now  
But my sharp thorns will hurt you_

.

.

"Rasanya aku tertarik mendengar cerita tentang mawar-mu, hyung." Sehun kembali membuka suara saat sesi perkenalan mereka berakhir.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"..Mawar-ku, ya.. Dia adalah mawar terindah di dunia ini.."

Krishun menyimak.

"Kuberi tahu, dia bukan seorang yeoja.."

Krishun sedikit melotot.

"Jeongmal? Ternyata kau sama denganku." tanggap Sehun santai.

"Eh? Aku juga. Mawar tak hanya identik dengan yeoja." sahut Kris.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya.

"Ha.. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.."

.

.

-flashback setengah tahun yang lalu-

.

.

"Jadi, apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

"Setelah ini akan ada pemotretan majalah. Dengar, kau diminta khusus untuk berfoto di sesi kali ini."

Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Diminta khusus? Bukankah pemotretan seperti biasanya.."

Sang manajer menggelengkan kepalanya.

".. Kau diminta untuk berpose dengan seorang namja."

Sontak, kedua mata Chanyeol membesar.

"Lalu? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Park Chanyeol, kau diminta khusus untuk menjadi model pemotretan majalah gay!"

BRUSS. Chanyeol menyemburkan minumannya.

"A... A.. Apa?!"

Sang manajer menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Tapi tenanglah, kau akan didandani sedemikian rupa agar tak akan ketahuan kau adalah seorang Park Chanyeol." ujar manajernya mantap.

Chanyeol masih menganga. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia ditawari pemotretan untuk ehm majalah gay.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa kau suka pada salah satu model baru yang berwajah imut?" tanya manajer.

Blush. Oh, wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"I.. Itu kan dulu! Ah, sudah lupakan!"

Sang manajer terkekeh pelan.

"Doamu terkabul, berterima kasihlah. Kau akan berfoto bersama model baru tersebut." sang manajer meletakkan sebuah foto ke atas meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Terlihat dalam foto tersebut seorang namja mungil, imut, dan sekali kau melihatnya kau akan merasa ia baru berumur 10 tahun.

Chanyeol membalikkan foto tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tulisan..

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

huwaaaaa(?) ketauan deh namjanyaa X'D

hihi makasih yang udah review ;*

tetap komen yah, sekalian yang mau ngasih kritik saran juga boleeeh :3

last word, tengkiuh ;*


	3. Red rose 2

Title: Roses

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO members, find out who are them.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy.

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. inspired by 'Rose' by Lee Hi.

yuhuu~ I'm here with chapter 3 wkkk

masih ada yang gangerti kah? aku merasa gagal menyampaikan tulisanku TT /lebay/ wkk pelan-pelan namun pasti/? ikuti aja ceritanya ya hwhw :3

yap, jadi para seme kita yang tuampan rupawan /duh/ ini ditinggal sama para uke mereka yang imyut muanis/? TT TT

yaudah, cus chapter 3~

disarankan bacanya sambil puter lagu 'Rose' biar greget hw :"

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Red rose.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membalikkan foto tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tulisan..

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

[d-day]

.

"Apa rambutku sudah betul?"

"Ya, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Bajuku? Apa terlihat rapi?"

"Tentu."

"Tunggu, badanku! Sudah disemprot parfum, kan?"

"Sudah beres, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Sepatu! Bagaimana kalau nanti tidak muat?! Aaah, rambutku rusak! Aaah-"

"Park Chanyeol tolong tenang!" sang manajer nampak frustasi melihat kelakuan 'anak asuhnya' yang sedari tadi membuat repot para stylist.

".. Baiklah baik.. Tapi di mana aku bisa mendapatkan sepatu yang-"

PLUK.

Sang manajer melempar Chanyeol dengan sebuah catokan. Kidding. Dengan sebuah majalah. Oh, kau harus melihat cover-nya, Chanyeol.

"Ya! Hyung, kan sa-" protes Chanyeol langsung terhenti saat ia mengambil majalah tersebut dan melihat suatu pemandangan indah.

Sesosok namja nan imut terpampang manis. Sedang berpose yang terlihat menggoda di mata seorang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mematung sesaat. Sang manajer terkekeh.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau pasti diam kalau melihatnya, haha!"

Semburat merah nampak terukir manis di kedua pipi Chanyeol.

Sang manajer bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, kawan. Jangan _nervous_ begitu. Aku yakin pemotretan kali ini akan berjalan lancar." ujarnya sambil membuat _peace-sign._

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memandangi cover majalah itu.

Manajer kembali terkekeh. "Kau begitu menyukainya, ya?"

BLUSH.

Oke, manajer-nim kau berhasil membuat wajah seorang Park Chanyeol memerah sempurna.

"A..Aku tidak! Aniyaaa!"

"Sudah, katakan saja Channie kekeke." sang manajer menjitak pelan kepala Chanyeol.

Sang manajer ini memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dia sangat mengetahui seluk beluk tentang seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kubilang, itu dulu! Aku tidak suka pada-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok imut itu muncul tiba-tiba ke hadapannya.

Dengan slow motion sosok imut itu membungkukkan badannya ke semua orang, memberi salam, menyapa, tak lupa senyuman manis selalu terukir di wajahnya. Baiklah, gerakan slow motion tersebut dari sudut pandang Chanyeol.

".. Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang benar-benar tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Ah! Bunga-mu datang, Channie! Beri salam!" sang manajer dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya mengajak Chanyeol untuk menyapa Baekhyun.

Entah ini hanya khayalan seorang Chanyeol atau bukan, Chanyeol berani bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah yang keluar dari kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Annyeong." sapa sang manajer sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong manajer-nim." dengan senyum yang semakin merekah, Baekhyun membalas sapaan sang manajer.

Chanyeol, masih dengan keterpesona-annya pada sosok imut di hadapannya hanya bisa terpaku.

"Chan! Beri salam!"

"..A..Ah, iya! A..Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi! Namaku Park Chanyeol, mohon bantuannya~!" dengan sigap dan gemetar, Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun.

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol bersumpah senyuman Baekhyun menjadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya saat ini.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi! Ne, mohon kerja samanya~" Baekhyun balas membungkukkan badannya.

Suasana menjadi sepi. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut mereka.

Sebelum akhirnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, sudah waktunya."

.

_Nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
Geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman  
Gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol_

.

.

"Di bagian ini kau harus-"

"Pssh, hyung! Sini sebentar!" Chanyeol memanggil sang manajer di sela-sela persiapan pemotretannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, maaf instruksinya belum selesai.."

"Mianhae! Sebentar saja, aku ingin bicara dengan hyungnim!" Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan pengarah gaya yang sedang mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa, Chan?"

Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, Chanyeol memberanikan membuka suaranya.

"Hyung, kau sudah menemaniku dari aku kecil, bukan..?"

Sang manajer terdiam. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau.. Tentu tahu seluk beluk tentang seorang Park Chanyeol, bukan..?"

"Tentu. Aku hafal segala sesuatu tentang Park Chanyeol di luar kepala bahkan melebihi orang tuanya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Aku.. Memang takut bila orang-orang mengetahui bahwa aku ini... _Gay_.." Chanyeol menurunkan volume suaranya dan menundukkan kepalanya. _Man_, dia masih terlihat tinggi walau sedang menunduk.

Sang manajer terdiam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi.. Karena dia, aku tak peduli anggapan orang-orang sekarang! Aku tak mau didandani sedemikian rupa, biar saja orang-orang tahu bahwa aku adalah Park Chanyeol!" ujar Chanyeol tegas walau terdengar bergetar. Kedua tangannya pun dikepalkan.

Kedua bola mata sang manajer terbelalak sempurna. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia menepuk pundak 'anak asuhnya', "Apa kau yakin..? Bagaimana dengan _image_-mu nanti..?"

Mendengar pertanyaan 'ayah asuhnya', Chanyeol nampak kesal.

"Yakin. Aku tak peduli dengan _image_, asalkan bisa bersamanya!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik! Kau membangun karir ini dengan susah payah. Jangan kau hancurkan begitu saja!"

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menepis tangan sang manajer.

"Jadi hyung pikir karirku akan hancur hanya karena gara-gara dia?! Ayolah, pikiranmu sangat sempit, hyung! Sudahlah, aku akan tetap menampilkan wajahku!"

Terlihat tengah memutar otaknya, sang manajer kemudian mendengus.

"Nampaknya kau sangat menyukai namja imut itu, kan? Begini saja, kalau kau menurut menyamarkan wajahmu di pemotretan nanti, akan kuatur supaya kau bisa pergi kencan dengannya. Bagaimana?" tawar manajer dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya seakan-akan berkata 'kudapatkan kelemahan Channie!'.

BLUSH. Ya ya, tentu saja pemeran utama kita memerah mendengarnya.

"Ke.. Kencan? Huwaa..! Bagaimana caranya mengajak dia?! Hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti dia malah jijik dan malah tak mau bertemu denganku? Huwaaa waaa!"

Dengan terkekeh geli, sang manajer menepuk kembali pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku jamin tidak akan begitu, Channie. Karena kulihat dia sepertinya juga tertarik padamu. Serahkan semua padaku. Kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugasmu, _good luck_! Kekeke~"

Setelahnya, sang manajer meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah terpaku dengan berbagai macam fantasinya. Jangan lupakan wajah merah padamnya.

.

Kembali, ke dalam suasana pemotretan. Terlihat sesosok mungil tengah terduduk manis di tengah-tengah setting.

Sosok mungil dan manis itu sudah disulap menjadi sosok yang lebih manis berkali lipat dibandingkan gula jawa. Bercanda. Tapi dia benar-benar manis.

"Aigoo~ kau sungguh manis!" tak jarang pujian seperti ini selalu terlontar saat orang-orang melihatnya.

Biasanya, sosok mungil nan manis ini akan menggulirkan senyumannya saat pujian-pujian tersebut terlontar padanya.

Hari ini pun sama, dengan rajin ia terus menyunggingkan senyuman. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lihatlah anak itu, sungguh manis.."

"Ya ya, aku iri dengan Chan yang bisa berfoto bersamanya!"

"Ya! Ingat umurmu!"

Celotehan macam ini sudah terbiasa bagi telinga sosok mungil itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ayo bersiap di posisimu!"

Dengan cekatan, sosok mungil itu berdiri dan bersiap di posisinya.

.

"Yak, cut!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk kerja keras hari ini! Kalian nampak serasi sekali hohoho~"

PINGPONG. Dengan sebuah godaan dari sang sutradara-wanita-fujoshi(oh ampuni aku) sukses membuat wajah dua orang memerah.

"Seperti kakak-adik! Hoho, baiklah aku pulang dulu, annyeong~"

Wajah memerah itu pun perlahan pudar.

Kakak-adik? Begitu kah?

Kakak-adik? Pasti aku kakaknya.

Terserah kalian mau menebak di atas ini pikiran siapa.

PLOK. Dengan satu tepukan, berhasil menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan masing-masing.

"A.. Ah, terima kasih untuk kerja samanya hari ini.. Umm.. Chanyeol-ssi!" ujar si mungil Byun dengan sopannya sambil membungkukkan (kembali) badannya.

Mendengar ini, sosok tinggi Chanyeol malah blushing ria.

Dengan gemas, sang manajer menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Tentu Baekhyun-ssi. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu." sang manajer membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya! Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu, Baekkie!" dengan spontan dan semangat Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ucapan 'Baekkie' itu terlalu intim, Chan. Lihat.

Baekhyun blushing ria. Panggilan 'Baekkie' itu bukankah hanya digunakan pada teman akrab? Kalau begitu mereka berdua bisa dibilang adalah 'teman' akrab.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit heran. Dia terbiasa memanggil 'partner' berfotonya dengan panggilan akrab. Bukankah kita sudah berteman? Pikirnya.

"Eh, apakah aku berlebihan..?" Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

Sadar dari blushingnya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti.. Tidak.. Aku justru berterima kasih.." ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman.. Agak aneh. Seperti dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih..? Untuk apa? Kita kan teman.."

Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun merampas tas serta barang bawaannya, "Aku.. Bukan orang yang pantas dijadikan teman.. Maaf aku harus pergi. Annyeong, Chanyeol-ssi, Manajer-nim. Kamsahamnida."

Setelahnya, pergi meninggalkan dua sosok yang terpaku dengan beribu pertanyaan di benak mereka masing-masing.

'Baekhyun...?'

.

.

"Apa?! Kenapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu?! Kenapa?!" dengan sangat frustasi dan bingung, Chanyeol terus saja melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Channie! Kumohon, tenanglah!" dengan sekuat tenaga, sang manajer menenangkan Chanyeol yang mulai kehilangan akal.

Chanyeol terisak.

"Hyung.. Kenapa Baekhyun.. Kenapa dia begitu..?"

Sang manajer mengelus pelan kepala Chanyeol.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu.. Aku pun juga tak tahu kenapa dia sebenarnya."

Dengan emosi Chanyeol memukul meja di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun punya masalah.. Tak ada orang yang tak mau berteman, hyung! Pasti dia berkata begitu karena ada sesuatu! Bodohnya aku tak menyadarinya dari awal.. Baiklah, aku akan menyelidikinya!"

"Chanyeol!" sang manajer menarik dan menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku yang akan menyelidiki tentang Baekhyun. Tak ada penolakan! Kau harus tetap menjalani jadwal seperti biasa, mengerti?"

Mendengar hal itu, tubuh Chanyeol seakan kehilangan kekuatannya.

".. Aku tak sanggup, hyung.. Melihat orang yang kusayangi harus memiliki masalah seperti ini.."

Sang manajer menepuk kepala Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, belum ada bukti kalau dia memang punya masalah. Kau tenang dulu, oke? Aku janji akan menyelidikinya."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya. "Baiklah, hyung. Aku percayakan padamu."

"Aku juga mempercayakan pekerjaan ini padamu. Aku selalu yakin kau bisa melakukannya." ujar sang manajer sambil tersenyum balik pada Chanyeol.

.

"−apa? Jadi kau hanya tinggal dengan manajermu itu, hyung?" sosok Oh Sehun memotong cerita Chanyeol.

"Memang aku belum bilang ya? Orang tuaku tak tahu ada di mana. Aku punya noona, tapi sepertinya ia sudah hidup bahagia dan aku tak mau merepotkannya. Jadi aku berusaha menghidupi diriku sendiri."

Terlihat dua orang sosok tinggi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

"Manajermu itu sebenarnya siapa? Jangan-jangan pengasuh-"

"Benar. Manajer-hyung sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Dia mengurusku sejak kecil, karena memang dari dulu orang tuaku sudah pergi entah ke mana dengan hanya meninggalkan harta mereka yang sudah pasti bisa habis seiring berjalannya waktu." Chanyeol mengistirahatkan badannya ke atas rerumputan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah harta itu habis?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Tentu saja semuanya hilang. Kekayaan, tempat tinggal, bahkan diriku sendiri.. Untunglah, dia selalu ada dalam hidupku.. Aku menyayangi manajer-hyung melebihi sayangku pada ayah asliku."

Kris dan Sehun ikut menghela nafas mereka.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang kau tetap tinggal dengan manajermu?"

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, "Aku sering berharap aku bisa menyusulnya dan tinggal dengannya..-"

"-di sana..-" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah langit.

"-oh ya, bersama dengan bunga-ku tentunya."

Dan tinggal lah sosok Kris dan Sehun yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

.

_My love is like a red rose  
Yes, I may be fragrant  
But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ahaha maaf ya telat banget ;;;

tengsss ripiunya moah :* /tebar album xoxo/


	4. Bonus chap

Title: Roses

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO members, find out who are them.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy.

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. inspired by 'Rose' by Lee Hi.

annyeongggg hwhw aku kembali dengan chapter 4'-')/

gatau kenapa lagi suka buat yang sedih2/? hwhw maklumin ya ;;;

chapter ini chapter bonus, flashback masa lalu Chanyeol :3 mau dibaca atau ngga pilihan ada pada kalian/? XD

okedeh cus chapter 4~

disarankan bacanya sambil puter lagu 'Rose' biar greget hw :"

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Red rose. [bonus]

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau tinggal sendiri, hyung?" Sehun, dengan penasaran yang tinggi kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sendiri. Kan ada kalian. Hahaha~"

Kris dan Sehun tertawa.

"Ne, kau tidak sendiri lagi. Ada kami di sini." Kris menghibur Chanyeol.

"Ne, hyung. Ada aku juga!" sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gomawo kalian.."

"Boleh aku tanya lagi, hyung? Aku tertarik dengan cerita tentang manajer-mu itu.. Bagaimana awalnya kalian bisa bertemu dan menjadi sangat akrab seperti keluarga sendiri?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Cerita ini.. Sungguh menyebalkan."

"Ah, bila kau tidak mau tak usah diceritakan hyung.."

"Tak apa. Aku rasa perasaanku bisa sedikit lega bila berbagi dengan kalian.. Itu kalau kalian mau mendengarkannya sampai habis."

"Cerita saja, Chan. Kami pasti akan mendengarkannya." ujar Kris.

"Baiklah.. Cerita ini dimulai 9 tahun yang lalu.."

.

-flashback 9 tahun yang lalu-

.

Sosok Chanyeol kecil terlihat sedang asyik memantul-mantulkan bola sendirian di pekarangan rumahnya yang luas.

"Channie, waktunya makan~"

Dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aktivitas memantul-mantulkan bola dan mengekor di belakang orang yang mengajaknya makan tadi.

Orang itu adalah Park Yoora. Ya, noona-nya Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap intens.

.

Suasana makan siang hari ini tak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari lainnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Seorang yeoja cantik yang berusia 15 tahunan dan seorang namja yang berparas mirip dengannya (tidak, tidak secantik si yeoja) berusia 12 tahunan. Dan tentu saja, beberapa maid yang bekerja di rumah ini.

"Noona.."

"Ne, Channie?"

Dengan sedikit menghela napas, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kapan appa dan eomma akan ikut makan bersama kita?"

DEG.

Pertannyaan Chanyeol yang polos mampu menusuk perasaan Yoora.

"..Suatu saat, Chan. Noona yakin, suatu saat mereka akan makan bersama kita di sini.." jawabnya dengan menahan dadanya yang sesak.

TRAK.

Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya dengan kasar.

"Noona selalu bilang suatu saat suatu saat! Kapan suatu saat itu?! Aku lelah menunggu mereka! Aku capek memasang senyum palsuku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, sekarang!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan tangis yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Yoora? Oh tentu saja sangat terkejut melihat tingkah adiknya.

Dengan terisak, Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya.

"..Bahkan noona tak bisa menjawabku. Aku tahu, jangan-jangan kita sudah dibuang oleh mereka.."

PLAK.

Dengan refleks, Yoora menampar pipi Chanyeol.

Keduanya mematung.

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Ch-Chan-Channie.."

"Sudah terbukti. Mereka membuang kita! Bahkan noona juga menamparku! Apa perkataanku salah noona?!"

Chanyeol kembali berteriak dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir di wajahnya.

Seluruh tubuh Yoora bergetar hebat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Mereka yang salah! Orang tua itu yang meninggalkan kita di sini!" isakan Chanyeol semakin jelas terdengar.

Semakin deras air matanya mengalir, Yoora menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakan, noona! Ada apa sebenarnya?! Di mana mereka?!"

Dengan perlahan, Yoora membuka suaranya.

"Chan.. Channie.."

"Hentikan, Park Chanyeol. Sudah cukup."

Sesosok namja sudah berada di belakang Chanyeol.

"..Si-siapa?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Chanyeol.. Lihat, noona-mu menangis dari tadi.."

Chanyeol menatap sang noona.

Cairan-cairan bening masih setia mengalir dari mata Yoora.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya.

"..Noona.."

"Noona.. Uljima, ne? Jeongmal mianhae.." Chanyeol meredamkan emosinya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal telah membuat noona-nya menangis.

"Hiks.. Chan.."

"..Noona.. Mianhaeyo.. Aku sayang noona.." kemudian Chanyeol memeluk Yoora yang tengah terisak.

"Hiks Chan.. Noona juga sayang Channie.. Sangat menyayangi Channie.." Yoora balas memeluk tubuh adiknya itu. Sangat erat.

Tinggalah sesosok namja yang tadi tiba-tiba datang. Membiarkan momen berharga kakak beradik ini.

.

"Jadi, kau ini siapa?" setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali menginterogasi namja tersebut.

"Channie, yang sopan. Maaf, kalau kami boleh tahu anda ini siapa?" tanya Yoora dengan sopan.

Namja tersebut tersenyum. Kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

"Apa ini, tuan?"

"Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik."

Yoora mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya. Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Yoora ikut melihat.

"A-ah.. Ini kau, Channie!" Yoora menunjuk seorang bayi laki-laki yang sedang digendong oleh seorang wanita.

"Jinjja? Ini aku? Lalu.. Yang menggendongku itu eomma?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias.

.

"-sebentar, hyung.. Kau belum pernah melihat sosok eomma-mu?" lagi-lagi Sehun memotong cerita.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lemah.

"Waeyo? Berarti benar orang tuamu tidak pernah mengurusmu dan noona-mu?" Kris ikut bertanya.

"Biarkan aku melanjutkannya ya, Sehun, Kris-hyung."

.

"Ne, Channie. Ini eomma-mu." jawab namja itu.

Chanyeol memandangi foto itu tidak berkedip. Pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah sang eomma.

"Noona.. Eomma cantik ya, seperti noona.."

Yoora tersenyum mendengar celotehan adiknya.

"Ne, eomma kalian betul-betul cantik." sahut namja itu.

Park siblings mengerutkan dahi mereka.

'Siapa sih orang ini..'

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku ini, bukan?" tanya namja itu seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Park siblings.

"Kalian lihat namja kecil yang berdiri di sebelah eomma kalian ini?" namja itu menunjuk seorang namja kecil di foto yang kira-kira seumur Chanyeol.

Park siblings menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Itu aku. Dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Sontak, Park siblings membukatkan mata.

"Kau mengenal eomma kami?"

"Sangat mengenalnya. Orang tua kalian adalah orang tua asuhku."

"MWO?" ujar Park siblings berbarengan.

"Tidak juga sih, intinya mereka lah yang sudah membiayai pendidikanku sampai jenjang terakhir."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Hatinya sesak.

Tadi dia sudah berkata buruk tentang orang tuanya.

Ternyata orang tuanya adalah sosok yang baik hati.

"Oh, jangan-jangan tuan adalah Jungsoo? Park Jungsoo?" Yoora menebak dengan tepat.

Namja itu tertawa, "Ne, ingatan Yoora memang tepat."

"Eh noona tahu siapa dia?"

"Ne, Channie. Waktu itu noona pernah dengar tentangnya dari eomma."

"Jadi yang tidak tahu hanya aku? Huh." Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau sekarang sudah tahu kan, Channie kecil." Jungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol.

"Yak! Rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi!"

"Kkk~ Channie memang begitu, umm Jungsoo-ssi."

"Oppa, panggil saja oppa. Dan Channie, panggil aku hyung, oke?" Jungsoo memamerkan senyumnya.

"Ani, aku akan memanggilmu ahjussi saja~ hahaha!"

"Hey, aku tidak setua itu!" Jungsoo menarik pipi gembil Chanyeol.

"Aww! Awppho ahsusshii!"

Jungsoo memeletkan lidahnya.

"Haiklah, hyungh!"

Akhirnya Jungsoo melepaskan pipi Chanyeol.

"Huh dasar ahjussi..eh maksudku hyung! Wek!"

.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengenal orang tua kami, oppa?" Yoora bertanya.

"Lho, bukannya noona sudah tahu tentangnya?"

"Aku hanya tahu namanya, Chan. Tidak semuanya."

"Mereka memungutku.."

Park siblings tersentak.

"Hari itu hujan.. Aku tak tahu mau ke mana. Tak punya arah tujuan. Tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Tak punya apa-apa lagi.. Orang tuaku.. Telah membuangku.. Aku hanya beban dalam hidup mereka.. Sampai kemudian, orang tua kalian menemukanku yang tengah kedinginan di gang kecil. Lalu merawatku sampai bisa sebesar ini." jelas Jungsoo panjang lebar.

Chanyeol kembali sesak.

Orang tuanya ternyata sebegitu baiknya terhadap orang-orang.

Lain halnya dengan Yoora. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"..Noona, apa yang sudah kuperbuat..? Aku.. Telah berkata yang tidak sopan terhadap appa dan eomma.. Aku jahat.." Chanyeol terisak di dalam penyesalannya.

"Aku jahat, noona! Aku seorang anak yang jahat!" Chanyeol terus merutuki dirinya.

"Ssh, Channie.. Jangan begitu.. Kita kan memang tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.." Yoora merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah, Channie. Memang ada saatnya kita merasa kesal dengan orang tua, namun hal itu bisa diperbaiki.. Yang penting kau sudah menyesal.." Jungsoo turut mengusap kepala Chanyeol.

"Hiks..Noona..Hyung.." Chanyeol mengusap-usap kedua matanya kasar.

"Channie adalah kebahagiaan appa dan eomma! Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Yoora mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya riang, "Ne, noona. Park Chanyeol adalah anak laki-laki yang sehat!"

Jungsoo dan Yoora terkekeh mendengarnya. Apa hubungannya dengan sehat, Chanyeol?

.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini membawa sebuah berita bahagia untuk kalian."

"Jinjja? Berita apa itu?"

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop panjang.

"Bukalah. Ini hadiah untuk kalian yang telah menunggu saat ini tiba."

Dengan semangat, Chanyeol mengambil dan membuka amplopnya.

"Waaaahh.." kedua mata Chanyeol membesar begitu melihat isinya.

"Channie! Lihat, tiket penerbangan untuk kita!" Yoora membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Tepat sekali. Coba kalian tebak ke mana tujuannya?"

Dengan senyum mengembang dan mata berbinar, Park siblings kompak menjawab.

"Ke tempat appa dan eomma!"

Senyum Jungsoo melebar.

"Tepat. Kalian memang anak-anak yang pintar!"

Dengan riang, berbagai macam celotehan terus keluar dari mulut Park siblings.

Seperti, "Noona! Kita akan ke tempat appa dan eomma!". Dan, "Ne, Channie! Benar kan kataku, suatu saat kita pasti akan bersama lagi!"

Senyum dan tawa terus mengembang dari kedua anak ini.

Jungsoo yang melihatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya juga. Sebenarnya ia sudah beribu kali memohon agar tuan dan nyonya Park mau berkumpul kembali bersama anak-anak mereka. Ia tak ingin anak-anak ini bernasib sama sepertinya, dibuang dan ditelantarkan.

Jungsoo mengistirahatkan badannya ke atas sofa sembari terkekeh melihat kelakuan Park siblings yang tengah bahagia.

"Noona, lihat! Ada nomor telepon di amplop ini! Mungkin saja menyambung ke tempat appa dan eomma!" Chanyeol menarik-narik noona-nya menuju telepon.

Di sisi lain, mata Jungsoo tertarik dengan secarik kertas di atas meja. Nampak seperti sebuah kartu.

"Apa ini?" kemudian dia mengambilnya.

"Sepertinya terjatuh saat Chanyeol membuka amplopnya-" dan membacanya.

Jungsoo terkejut bukan main.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo? Appa? Eomma?"

"Chanyeol! Yoora! Jangan hubungi nomor itu!"

Terlambat.

Telepon sudah menyambung.

"_Kekeke~ akhirnya ketemu."_

Park siblings mematung begitu mendengar suara di seberang telepon. Suara seorang namja. Tidak, bukan suara sang appa.

"Chanyeol, tutup teleponnya!"

BRAK!

Dengan kaget, Chanyeol menutup kasar teleponnya.

"Ta-tadi itu siapa, hyung?"

Tidak menjawab, Jungsoo terlihat buru-buru mencabut kabel telepon.

"Chanyeol, Yoora, cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian. Kita pergi dari sini."

Park siblings kembali tersentak. "Mwo?"

"Kubilang cepat! Aku tunggu di sini sejam lagi! Akan kujelaskan nanti, cepatlah!"

Mendengar perkataan Jungsoo yang begitu serius, Chanyeol dan Yoora pun akhirnya mengikuti perintahnya.

.

Sejam kemudian, Chanyeol dan Yoora telah siap dengan barang-barang mereka.

"Kajja, kalian harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah kalian."

"Eh? A-apa maksudnya..?"

"Tidak ada kata perpisahan? Baiklah, kita pergi."

Jungsoo menyeret kedua anak itu ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir di depan kediaman Park.

"Cepat naik." Jungsoo meminta Park siblings lekas masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu sedikit pun, Jungsoo segera melesatkan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman Park.

"A-ada apa sebenarnya oppa?" Yoora bertanya takut-takut.

"Ne, hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa namja tadi yang menjawab teleponku? Kenapa kita lari? Bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah menghujani Jungsoo dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Mereka mengincar kalian. Orang-orang jahat itu."

"Mwo..? Kenapa bisa..?"

Jungsoo menghela napasnya berat.

"Nampaknya kalian tak bisa bertemu dengan orang tua kalian."

Lagi-lagi, Park siblings terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Dengarkan aku! Orang tua kalian tidak berminat untuk bertemu dengan kalian! Kalau kalian tetap berada dalam rumah, kalian hanya akan bertemu dengan mereka!"

Tubuh Park siblings kembali bergetar.

"Mereka.. Siapa?"

"Orang-orang dari pelelangan manusia.."

Kemudian Jungsoo hanya mendengar suara BRUK yang berasal dari Park siblings.

.

.

Secarik kertas atau kartu yang dilihat Jungsoo berbunyi :

Mr. Brown, Chief Executive Officer of Human Auction Company

Park Yoora (15) & Park Chanyeol (12). Seoul, South Korea.

.

.

.

TBC

huwaaahhh kasian ;;; /yang bikin sendiri/

umur Leeteuk/Jungsoo-nya sengaja dituain dikit(?) biar bisa greget hehe XD

yang mau baca boleh yang ngga juga gapapa :3 biar tau aja, gimana masa lalu si Chanyeol ganteng kita /eaeaea/

hwhw

last word, tengkyuh ;*


	5. Bonus chap 2

Title: Roses

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO members, find out who are them.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy.

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. inspired by 'Rose' by Lee Hi.

hulalala~ masih ada yang inget epep ini? /duar

hwhw telat banget update-nya ya, aku tahu ;-; maafkan aku ;-;

sibuk ngurusin yang nggak penting/? wkk

yaudah langsung, last chapter buat flashback-nya Chanyeol '-'

to the story~

disarankan bacanya sambil puter lagu 'Rose' biar greget hw :"

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Red rose. [bonus]

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di suatu kota yang terletak 166,58 mil dari Seoul. Gwangju, ya di wilayah ini lah mereka berada.

"Eung.. Di mana ini?" lengkuhan terdengar dari jok belakang mobil Jungsoo yang tengah melaju.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Yoora mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian dia nampak kebingungan. Ditengok-tengokkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap horor.

"Jungsoo-oppa..? Ja-jadi.. Ini bukan mimpi.." kemudian mulutnya terkatup rapat, getaran dapat dilihat dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"..." Jungsoo terdiam. 'Menjawab perkataan Yoora hanya akan menambah buruk keadaan.' pikirnya.

Yoora menangis. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan banjiran air mata.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mereka benar-benar membuangku.. Membuang Channie.. Membuang kita.."

Jungsoo ingin sekali menghajar orang-orang itu saat ini. Orang-orang yang telah membuang kepercayaan Park siblings. Aneh memang, situasi ini sangat aneh. Di mana perasaan kalian sebagai orang tua yang justru membuang anak kalian, darah daging kalian sendiri.

Terlihat gerakan kecil dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dia akan terbangun dari tidur paksanya. Dengan kata lain, pingsan.

"Engh.."

Chanyeol menggeliat kecil sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"No-noona?! Kenapa menangis?!" Chanyeol panik melihat noona-nya yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menangis sambil terus mengucap kata yang sama.

"Mereka benar-benar membuangku.. Membuang Channie.. Membuang kita.."

DEG.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang.

"A-apa.." sekelebat kemudian, Chanyeol menyadari dirinya sedang berada di dalam mobil. Dengan noona-nya dan Jungsoo.

"Hyung?! A-apa.."

Jungsoo melambatkan laju mobilnya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Wajah sangat kaget dan ketakutan terpancar darinya.

Dengan lemas, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya. Kekuatannya hilang.

"Kalian masih tampak lelah, tidurlah lagi. Akan kubangunkan kalian bila kita sudah sampai." ujar Jungsoo.

Tak ada respon dari Park siblings.

Rintihan Yoora masih terus terdengar. Seakan telinganya sudah tertutup dengan segala suara di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol?

Ayolah, anak sekecil itu bisa apa.

Jungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat ingin menangis melihat keadaan kedua anak itu.

Jangan.

Jangan terlihat sedih. Kau harus tetap tegar. Pikirnya.

Jungsoo menaikkan kembali laju mobilnya saat sudah tak ada suara terdengar dari Park siblings. Yoora yang kelelahan karena terus-menerus menangis telah tertidur kembali. Chanyeol? Bocah itu terbujur lemas.

.

.

.

.

Tak memakan waktu lebih dari 30 menit, mobil Jungsoo akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Dia berhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen.

Jungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia menatap sendu ke arah apartemen.

'Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak ke sini..?' gumamnya.

Ia menutup pelan pintu mobilnya. Kemudian menatap ke arah Park siblings.

'Tak kusangka aku harus kembali ke rumah bersama dengan anak-anak ini..' gumamnya lagi.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Jungsoo membuka pintu belakang mobil. Diguncangnya tubuh kecil Chanyeol.

"Channie, kita sampai."

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Jungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kau dan noona-mu pasti lelah, bukan? Turunlah. Kita beristirahat di dalam. Di dalam tentu lebih nyaman dibanding di dalam mobil. Ya, kan?"

Perlahan Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Dia mengangguk kecil. Ucapan Jungsoo berhasil menggerakkan hatinya.

"Anak pintar. Tunggu sebentar, hyung akan membangunkan noona-mu."

Jungsoo mengguncang tubuh Yoora perlahan.

"Yoora, bangunlah. Kita sampai."

Tak lama, Yoora mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Bagus. Ayo kita turun." ajak Jungsoo.

Kedua mata Yoora terlihat akan kembali basah.

"Lihat, langit sudah hitam. Angin malam tak baik untuk kalian. Kau tak mau kan ditinggal di dalam sini sendiri?"

Yoora menggeleng lemah.

"Nah, ayo turunlah.. Kubantu membawakan barangmu dan Channie."

Tanpa babibu, Yoora perlahan turun dari mobil. Sudah ada Chanyeol yang berdiri menunggunya.

PIP PIP! Jungsoo mengunci mobilnya, kemudian menyusul kedua anak itu masuk ke dalam apartemen.

.

.

.

Jungsoo's mansion.

09.17 p.m.

Mereka telah sampai ke dalam tempat Jungsoo. Apartemen yang cukup besar dan dapat menampung mereka bertiga dengan pas.

"Kalian istirahatlah dulu." setelah menaruh barang-barang milik Park siblings, Jungsoo berancang-ancang pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Tunggu, hyung belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.." akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Dia menahan lengan Jungsoo.

Dengan cepat Jungsoo menampik Chanyeol. "Lihat keadaan kalian sekarang. Kalian tentu lelah, bukan? Istirahatlah dulu seperti yang kukatakan. Arasseo?"

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol dan Yoora diam seribu bahasa.

Benar sekali mereka merasa lelah. Lelah dengan apa yang terjadi sehari ini.

"Dia benar, bereskan barang-barangmu lalu mandi dan istirahatlah, Channie.." Yoora pun membuka suaranya yang masih terdengar serak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Chanyeol hanya menuruti permintaan noona-nya.

Yoora tersenyum lemah memperhatikan sosok Jungsoo yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Jungsoo pergi ke beranda di dalam kamarnya untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang terasa amat pening.

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Segala macam pertanyaan terus berputar di dalam otaknya.

Sejenak ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk kesayangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan empuknya kasur ini..?" tanyanya sendiri.

Jemarinya menyelusuri setiap inci kasur tersebut. "Masih tetap nyaman.."

Kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah benda persegi panjang.

Jungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia meraih benda tersebut.

Foto dirinya dengan Nyonya Park–yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Park siblings.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terhias dari bibirnya. "Dulu anda adalah orang yang baik.. Saya sangat menghormati anda-"

Jungsoo berhenti sejenak.

"-sampai akhirnya saya tahu bahwa anda adalah seorang ibu yang tega menjual anak-anak anda sendiri. Apa anda tahu perasaan anak-anak anda saat mengetahuinya? Apa anda juga tahu perasaan saya?"

.

.

.

Park's residence.

09.25 p.m.

BRAK!

BRUK!

KLONTANG!

Beberapa orang tengah mengacak-acak isi kediaman Park.

"Nihil, bos!" lapor salah seorang yang tengah keluar dari dalam kamar Yoora.

"Aku juga tak menemukan anak laki-lakinya, bos!" lapor seorang lainnya.

Terlihat sosok lelaki tinggi besar tengah berdiri mengamati setiap sudut kediaman Park dengan sebuah _smirk _yang tergambar dari bibirnya.

"Hari ini cukup. Silakan lakukan apa saja yang kalian suka di sini." ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Mendengar sosok pimpinan, para anak buah itu langsung berteriak-teriak senang. Mereka menghentikan pekerjaan mereka mencari sesuatu dan mulai bersenang-senang sendiri. Pesta akan segera dimulai.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini, tuan..?" seorang anak buahnya bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki besar yang dipanggil tuan tersebut tertawa keras.

"Kalau tidak begini tidak seru, bukan?"

Kemudian lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki besarnya meninggalkan kediaman Park yang telah berubah menjadi klab malam.

'Park Jungsoo. _I'm coming_.'

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo's mansion.

01.00 a.m.

Malam semakin larut. Perlahan lampu-lampu apartemen telah dimatikan. Namun nampaknya hal ini tak terjadi dengan kedua mata milik Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus gelisah. Tubuhnya berputar-putar di atas kasur. Siapa juga yang tidak akan gelisah akan hal ini.

Sungguh, hari ini sangatlah aneh–pikirnya.

Otaknya tak mampu memproses kejadian yang begitu cepat terjadi.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa begini?

Aku tak mengerti.

Seseorang, tolong!

Pada puncaknya.

Kedua bola matanya berair.

Sisa malam dihabiskan Chanyeol dengan menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

Hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol juga tak jauh bedanya dengan yang terjadi pada Yoora.

Yoora nampak meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Tubuh menggigilnya dibaluti dengan selimut tebal. Seharusnya malam ini tidaklah begitu dingin.

Gemetar. Takut. Bingung. Sedih. Kecewa. Tidak percaya.

Cairan-cairan bening masih setia bertengger di kedua bola matanya.

Tolong!

Siapa saja, tolong aku!

Aku takut..

Kalian jahat!

Aku tak percaya lagi dengan siapapun..!

Aku takut..!

Aku takut..

Takut..

Tolong!

Siapa saja, tolong aku!

Kata-kata tersebut terus terucap dari bibirnya berulang kali. Dia tak lagi dapat menggunakan logikanya dengan benar.

.

.

.

06.00 a.m

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Memaksa sang penghuni untuk membuka mata.

Perlahan, Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Mata yang sangat sembab dikarenakan cairan yang terus mengalir selama tidurnya.

"Sudah pagi..?"

Dengan begitu perlahan, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya.

"Rupanya aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi.."

Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk duduk terdiam di atas kasurnya.

"Hari ini harus kudapatkan penjelasan dari semua ini.."

.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai. Sudah ada sosok sang noona dan Jungsoo di ruang makan. Sosok sang noona terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Kosong, seakan tak berjiwa.

"Pagi, Channie."

"Ne."

Sapaan dari Jungsoo hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah 'ne'.

"Makanlah dulu."

Sebelum lagi-lagi Jungsoo pergi, Chanyeol dengan sigap kembali menahan lengannya.

"Aku akan makan kalau hyung memberi tahu padaku dan noona tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ancam Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan ya tidak apa-apa. Padahal ini enak, lho~"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku serius, hyung."

"Aku juga serius"

Jungsoo menatap dalam kedua mata Chanyeol. Terlihat pancaran kebingungan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, ketakutan yang sangat mendalam.

Akhirnya Jungsoo luluh.

"Selesai makan kalian pergi mandi. Lalu kutunggu satu jam lagi di ruang tengah."

.

.

08.14 a.m.

Jungsoo tengah memijat pelipisnya yang masih terasa amat pening. Namun setelah Park siblings menghampirinya, dia segera bertindak seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kami sudah di sini, oppa." Yoora membuka suaranya.

"Hyung akan menjelaskan semua ini, kan?"

Jungsoo memberikan sebuah foto kepada dua anak itu.

Di dalam foto tersebut terdapat tiga orang lelaki. Dua di antaranya adalah sosok anak berumur kira-kira sama dengan Chanyeol. Satu lagi adalah seorang lelaki dewasa.

"Itu ayah kalian. Dan dia sedang mengelus kepalaku." jelas Jungsoo.

Kali ini Park siblings hanya terdiam.

"Ayah kalian adalah orang yang sangat dermawan. Dia tak segan-segan mengeluarkan uangnya untuk orang-orang yang kurang beruntung."

Park siblings berwajah datar.

"Seperti dia, Youngwoon."

"Nuguseyo?"

"Youngwoon. Kim Youngwoon."

Kedua dahi Park siblings mengerenyit. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Jungsoo sudah tahu bahwa kedua anak ini bingung.

"Youngwoon adalah salah seorang anak yang telah dibiayai segala macam biaya pendidikan dan hidupnya oleh ayah kalian."

Seperti hal yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Youngwoon adalah anak yang kuat, berani, pintar, dan sangat loyal."

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar.

"Youngwoon adalah tangan kanan terbaik ayah kalian."

"Eh?"

"Dia bersedia melakukan apa saja di bawah perintah ayah kalian."

Hening sejenak.

"Termasuk perintah penangkapan kalian."

"MWO?"

.

.

Di suatu tempat.

08.30 a.m.

Kim Youngwoon. Sebuah papan nama terpajang dengan manis di atas meja di dalam suatu ruangan kerja.

Cklek.

"Saya membawakan dokumen yang anda minta, tuan."

SRET. Sebuah kursi putar yang terdapat di depan meja kerja tersebut berputar. Menampilkan sosok lelaki yang tadi malam berada di kediaman Park.

"Kerja bagus. Aku akan minta Tuan Park menaikkan posisimu." lelaki tersebut menyeringai.

Lawan bicara lelaki tersebut tertawa. "Kamsahamnida, Youngwoon-ssi!"

"Biar kulihat." Youngwoon mengambil dokumen tersebut.

"Gwangju?"

.

.

"A-apa maksudnya?! Tolong jelaskan! Penangkapan?! Pelelangan manusia?!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Oppa, tolong jelaskan sekarang juga!" sahut Yoora.

Jungsoo menarik napas dalam. "Tenanglah kalian!"

"Apanya yang tenang?! Mungkin kau bisa tenang, tapi apa kau pikir kami bisa tenang?!"

"Ya! Kau tidak merasakan, kamilah yang diincar! Benar, kan?! Penangkapan itu!"

"KUMOHON TENANGLAH!" Jungsoo berteriak.

"..." Chanyeol dan Yoora tersentak.

"Tenanglah dulu.. Kumohon.." lanjut Jungsoo. Nada suaranya melembut.

"..." Chanyeol dan Yoora tertunduk diam.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menjelaskan ini pada kalian.. Kalian tak seharusnya tahu masalah ini.. Tak seharusnya kalian mengalami hal seperti ini.." sesal Jungsoo perlahan.

Bruk. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menuruti perkataan Tuan Park.. Kalau saja aku tidak mengunjungi kalian.. Semua ini tak akan terjadi.." lanjutnya lagi.

Yoora mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungsoo.

"Mianhae, oppa.. Perkataan kami barusan tidak mengenakan hati.. Maafkan kami.. Kami hanya bingung kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada kami.. Hiks.." ujarnya sambil kembali menitikkan air mata yang tak ada habisnya.

Chanyeol ikut mendekati Jungsoo.

"Ne, hyung.. Aku juga minta maaf.. Entah, aku seakan kehilangan akal sehatku saat mendengarnya.. Dadaku sesak mendengarnya.. Hatiku sakit.." ujarnya sambil terisak.

"Kami takut, oppa.. Benar-benar takut.. Hiks.. Apa salah kami sebenarnya..? Apa kami tidak diinginkan di dunia ini..?" lanjut Yoora.

Jungsoo terdiam sesaat.

Grep. Dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan Yoora.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian, aku berjanji. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang jahat itu mengambil kalian."

.

.

11.44 a.m.

Jungsoo kembali terlihat sedang termenung di beranda kamarnya.

'Apa seharusnya kukatakan saja yang sebenarnya pada mereka..?' gumamnya.

'Ah, tidak! Jangan! Hal itu malah akan menambah kesedihan mereka!' Jungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

WUUSSH. Angin berhembus. Masih belum terasa begitu dingin, karena belum masuk musim dingin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kelopak bunga terbang dari sisi kiri Jungsoo. Kelopak itu menyapu pipi kirinya.

Jungsoo mengambilnya.

"Kelopak mawar..? Aneh, sekitar sini kan tidak ada padang bunga.. Dari mana datangnya..?" ujarnya bingung.

Kelopak bunga mawar. Merah.

"Huh, mawar merah.."

Jungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

"_HYAAA! Tendang bolanya kemari!"_

_DUK!_

"_GOL! Hahaha! Lagi-lagi aku mengalahkan Jungsoo!"_

"_Huh, dasar Racoon gendut!"_

"_Apa katamu?! Jungsoo ceking!"_

"_Jangan panggil aku ceking!"_

_DUK!_

"_Ah, kalian sedang main bola ya? Siapa yang menang kali ini?"_

"_Aku! Aku mengalahkan Jungsoo lagi!"_

"_Hahaha. Youngwoon memang kuat, ya."_

"_Uuh! Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Pasti!"_

"_Coba saja kalau bisa! Dasar Jungsoo ceking!"_

"_Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua hebat."_

"_Kalian berdua bagaikan bunga mawar."_

"_Mwo? Kami kan namja!"_

"_Hahaha. Mawar tidak selalu identik dengan yeoja. Dengar, mawar merah memiliki makna keberanian. Sama seperti kalian berdua yang selalu berani."_

"_Jinjja..?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Benar, kalian adalah mawar merah kami. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Kami sangat mengharapkan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan berani, seperti kalian."_

"_Ya. Tumbuh layaknya bunga mawar merah. Seperti kalian, kakak-kakak Chanyeol."_

"_Kalian bertiga adalah mawar merah kami yang berani. Yang sanggup melindungi satu sama lain, khususnya Yoora. Yoora adalah mahkota mawar merah, sementara kalian adalah kelopak-kelopak yang akan melindunginya. Kelopak-kelopak yang berani. Anak-anakku."_

_._

"HAH!" Jungsoo membuka kedua matanya.

"Sialan. Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal itu.." ujarnya.

WUSH. Kelopak mawar merah yang sedang digenggamnya terlepas, dan ikut hanyut dalam hembusan angin.

"Kelopak mawar.. Huh.."

Sementara itu.

Jalanan kota Seoul.

11.53 a.m.

BRUMM. Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi tengah melaju. Pemilik mobil itu tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang Kim Youngwoon. Entah apa yang direncanakannya kali ini, yang jelas mobil itu menuju ke arah Gwangju.

"Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk bisa lolos dariku, Jungsoo."

WUSH. Angin berhembus. Sebuah kelopak bunga menempel di jendela mobil Youngwoon. Kelopak mawar. Ya, menempel.

Youngwoon menoleh ke arah jendela tempat kelopak mawar itu menempel. Kedua matanya membesar. Kelopak itu nampak seperti ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padanya.

.

"_Kalian berdua bagaikan bunga mawar."_

"_Mwo? Kami kan namja!"_

"_Hahaha. Mawar tidak selalu identik dengan yeoja. Dengar, mawar merah memiliki makna keberanian. Sama seperti kalian berdua yang selalu berani."_

"_Jinjja..?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Benar, kalian adalah mawar merah kami. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Kami sangat mengharapkan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan berani, seperti kalian."_

"_Ya. Tumbuh layaknya bunga mawar merah. Seperti kalian, kakak-kakak Chanyeol."_

"_Kalian bertiga adalah mawar merah kami yang berani. Yang sanggup melindungi satu sama lain, khususnya Yoora. Yoora adalah mahkota mawar merah, sementara kalian adalah kelopak-kelopak yang akan melindunginya. Kelopak-kelopak yang berani. Anak-anakku."_

"_Baiklah! Aku akan melindungi Chanyeol dan Yoora!"_

"_Tidak! Akulah yang akan melindungi mereka!"_

"_Kau bermain bola saja tidak bisa, gimana mau melindungi mereka?!"_

"_Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar kembali. Kalian berdua sama-sama hebat, kalian bisa melindungi adik-adik kalian."_

"_Tapi Youngwoon harus janji padaku!"_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Kita harus bekerja sama melindungi adik-adik kita, arasseo?"_

"_Baiklah, Jungsoo ceking!"_

.

Youngwoon menyeringai.

"Untuk apa aku mengingat kembali hal itu. Sungguh konyol. Bodoh sekali. Aku akan menangkap kalian, kalian boleh tunggu kedatanganku sambil minum teh."

Kemudian ia kembali menancapkan gas.

.

.

.

Jungsoo's mansion.

16.22 p.m.

Jungsoo terlihat sedang membalik-balikkan sebuah majalah. Dia bermaksud untuk membacanya, tetapi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sebuah ketakutan terus melayang-layang di dalam pikirannya. Ketakutan orang-orang itu akan menemukannya beserta anak-anak ini. Dia yakin bahwa orang-orang itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

"Oppa." Yoora mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jungsoo.

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin.. Kita tak akan ditemukan oleh mereka..?"

DEG. Itulah yang menjadi ketakutannya.

"Aku telah menghancurkan semua data-data tentang diriku yang berada pada Tuan Park. Dokumen pribadiku pun hanya aku sendiri yang tahu di mana letaknya. Lagipula aku membeli apartemen ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Awalnya ingin kusewakan, dan uang hasil sewa itu akan kuberikan pada Tuan Park yang sudah membiayaiku. Ternyata mereka bilang uang itu tak usah dikembalikan, jadi aku putuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan apartemen ini untuk masa depanku sendiri." jawab Jungsoo panjang lebar.

"Begitu.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Chanyeol?"

"Oh, dia sedang jalan-jalan di taman depan sana."

.

Nampak sosok Chanyeol tengah memantul-mantulkan bolanya. Sepertinya perlahan dia sudah sedikit tenang.

"Tak baik kalau aku sedih terus.. Nanti noona malah makin sedih melihatku.. Aku harus kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang ceria, agar tidak membuat orang sedih." ujarnya.

"Sepertinya di sini tidak buruk. Apartemen Jungsoo-hyung juga tidak berantakan seperti orang kebanyakan." lanjutnya.

CKIT. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Eh?"

Sesosok lelaki keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

'Gedenya..' gumam Chanyeol begitu melihat seluruh tubuh lelaki itu.

Clik. Lelaki itu memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memegang bolanya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Park Jungsoo?"

"Ah. Iya! Aku kenal.. Kau siapa..?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Aku dihubungi olehnya. Dia bilang ingin minta bantuanku. Maukah kau mengantarku menemuinya?"

"Baiklah!"

Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil ke dalam apartemen, diikuti lelaki itu.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi malam, panggilah Chanyeol." titah Jungsoo.

"Baiklah." Yoora bangkit dari duduknya.

Klek. Yoora membuka pintu depan bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai, noona!"

"Channie? Dan, oh selamat sore Tuan." Yoora membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat sore. Apa Jungsoo ada?" ujar lelaki itu.

"Ada. Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa ya?"

"Yoora, apa ada tamu-"

Lelaki itu menyeringai.

SRAT! Dengan cepat, ia merampas tubuh Yoora.

"K-KYAA!"

"YOUNGWOON!" Jungsoo berteriak horor.

"Namaku, Kim Youngwoon. Salam kenal, Park Yoora." lelaki itu, Kim Youngwoon.

"M-M-MWO..?!"

"CHANYEOL MENJAUH DARI DIA!"

"W..WAA NOONA!" Dengan sigap, Jungsoo menarik tubuh Chanyeol.

"CH-CHANNIE..! O-OPPA..! TO-TOLONG..!" Yoora berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh tubuh Youngwoon yang besar.

"YOUNGWOON, LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Wah, wah.. Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Youngwoon mengarahkan sebuah pisau ke pipi Yoora.

"UGH.. AHK..!" Yoora merintih saat lengan besar Youngwoon mencekik lehernya.

"SIALAN KAU!" Jungsoo bersiap untuk menyerang Youngwoon.

"Eits, bergerak sedikit saja aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membuat karya seni di wajah Yoora yang manis ini." ancam Youngwoon.

KRTK. Jungsoo mengepalkan tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jungsoo. Dia tak bisa bergerak. Dia sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Minggirlah, Jungsoo. Aku hanya ingin adik-adikku. Chanyeol, kemarilah."

DEG. Adik?-pikir Chanyeol.

"TIDAK! ADIK-ADIKKU TAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN!"

"Ck, jangan mengganggu!"

"U..UGH.."

"H-h-hyung.."

"Mereka adalah adik-adik yang sangat kusayangi.. Aku sudah janji akan melindungi mereka.. BUKANKAH KAU JUGA SUDAH BERJANJI, YOUNGWOON?!" Jungsoo berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

Youngwoon malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Janji konyol masa kecil! HA! Kau sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa! Bahahaha!"

GREP. Jungsoo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

".. Mungkin bagimu itu terdengar konyol, namun bagiku itulah janji yang amat berharga dan tak bisa aku lupakan!"

Youngwoon berhenti tertawa.

TRRRT. Tiba-tiba _handphone _miliknya berbunyi. Dengan Yoora yang masih dalam dekapannya, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya?"

Jungsoo yang melihatnya mengisyaratkan Yoora untuk keluar dari dalam kurungan Youngwoon secara perlahan.

"Begitu. Baiklah, Tuan."

PIP. Telepon dimatikan.

GREP! Youngwoon kembali mengeratkan kurungannya pada Yoora.

"Aku memiliki janji yang lebih berharga daripada janji itu, Jungsoo ceking." ujar Youngwoon sambil menyeringai.

DEG.

"Janjiku pada Tuan Park untuk dapat mengemban tugas ini dengan baik. Khuhuhu~" lanjutnya.

DEG! Debaran jantung Park siblings menjadi tidak karuan.

Youngwoon menyeret tubuh Yoora keluar dari dalam apartemen Jungsoo. "Kau simpanlah Chanyeol. Rawat dia baik-baik. Aku hanya butuh Yoora. Kita tak akan bertemu lagi. _Adios_!"

Apa?

"HEY TUNGGU!" Jungsoo beserta Chanyeol segera berlari mengejar Youngwoon.

TREK! Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang mengarahkan senjata api pada Jungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Jangan macam-macam. Tak ada yang boleh menghalangiku menjalankan tugasku." ujar Youngwoon.

Tubuh Jungsoo dan Chanyeol terbujur kaku. Sekali mereka bergerak, orang-orang ini tak akan segan-segan menekan pelatuk.

"UGH..! LEPASKAN AKU!" Yoora berusaha meronta-ronta. Dia menendang-nendang kaki Youngwoon.

"Cih, anak yang merepotkan. Diamlah."

TEP! Youngwoon menyekap hidung Yoora dengan cairan _chloroform _yang sudah diolesi di atas sapu tangan.

"U..UH..!" perlahan, Yoora tertidur akibat mencium _chloroform _tersebut.

"Nah, anak baik. Khuhuhu~"

Youngwoon masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia telah berhasil membawa Yoora.

Srak srak. Gerombolan orang-orang bersenjata ikut pergi mengikutinya.

"SI-SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN YOORAAAA!" Jungsoo berusaha mengejar mobil Youngwoon.

Sia-sia, mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. SIAAAL!" Jungsoo nampak terengah-engah.

"YOORAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Tinggalah sosok Chanyeol yang masih terbujur kaku. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang.

Gluduk gluduk. Langit mulai menghitam.

Dari jauh, terlihat Jungsoo yang berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chan! Kau tidak apa-apa..?"

TES!

Setetes air hujan turun ke bumi.

".. Noona.. Pergi.. Aku.. Penyebabnya.."

"Channie..?"

TES! TES!

Tetesan air hujan bertambah banyak.

".. Kalau saja aku tidak membawa orang itu masuk.. Kalau saja aku tidak main ke luar.. Noona tidak akan pergi.."

TES! TES! TES!

"Channie, dengar! Semua ini bukan salahmu!"

".. Kalau saja aku diam di dalam apartemen.. Mereka tak akan menemukan kita.. Noona tak akan pergi.."

TIK! TIK! ZAAA.

Hujan besar mengguyur wilayah Gwangju.

"..Noona.." tubuh Chanyeol yang basah bergetar.

"NOONAAAAAAAAAAA!"

ZRAAAAAA.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"NOONAAAA AAA AAA.. HUWAAA.. HIKS.."

Air mata Chanyeol dan air hujan tak bisa dibedakan lagi di wajahnya.

GREP. Jungsoo segera memeluk Chanyeol.

"NOONA.. NOONA.. HIKS.. NOONA.." lirih Chanyeol di dalam pelukan Jungsoo.

"Menangislah Chanyeol.. Menangislah, kalau itu membuatmu tenang.."

"WAAA HYUNG.. NOONA MENINGGALKANKU.. NOONA PERGI..!"

Jungsoo mengusap-usap kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang. "Aku akan melindungimu.. Aku berjanji.. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi.. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian.."

.

-flashback off-

.

"Uwaaa, hyung! Ceritamu sungguh menyedihkan..!" ujar Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa orang tuamu bisa sekejam itu..?" Kris menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib noona-mu, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Dia dibeli oleh seseorang."

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Dia dipertunjukkan di pelelangan manusia itu. Kemudian dibeli oleh seseorang. Beruntung noona-ku dibeli oleh orang yang baik. Dia tidak disiksa, seperti yang kutakutkan. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu dari manajerku."

"Jinjja..? Syukurlah.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Awalnya aku terus menerus menangisi kepergian noona-ku. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Beruntung sekali ada orang itu yang membeli noona-ku. Kuharap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati sepertinya.."

Kris dan Sehun terdiam.

"Orang itu juga menikahi noona-ku. Nampaknya noona-ku sekarang benar-benar bahagia, aku tak ingin menyusahkannya lagi. Bisa melihatnya sesekali saja aku sudah senang."

"Kau pernah melihatnya?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Noona-ku sekarang telah menjadi seorang reporter TV. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali."

"Apa kalian mengobrol saat bertemu kembali?" selidik Kris.

"Aniyo. Noona-ku mengalami amnesia. Dia tidak bisa mengingat semua kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Kelihatannya dia begitu _shock_. Dan aku tak ingin menambah kesedihannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu hidupnya.." jelas Chanyeol.

Kris dan Sehun terperangah dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki masa lalu yang begitu hebat.

".. Mianhae, hyung.. Kami sudah membuatmu mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu.." sesal Sehun.

Kris tertunduk.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Gwaenchana! Kan aku sudah bilang perasaanku bisa sedikit lega bila berbagi dengan kalian!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu pun Kris.

"Kau punya kami sekarang, hyung. Benar kan, Kris-hyung?"

"Ne. Kurasa tidak buruk juga."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa riang.

"Hyung, lanjutkan lagi cerita tentang mawar-mu itu!" pinta Sehun.

"Baiklah, baik.. Sampai di mana kita?"

.

_Every rose has its thorn_

.

_Every rose has its thorn_

_._

_Every rose has its thorn_

.

Percakapan telepon antara Tuan Park dan Youngwoon:

"Aku butuh Yoora. Tinggalkan saja Chanyeol, mereka tak butuh anak lelaki."

.

.

TBC

huwaaaa telat banget apdetnya ;-; maafkan aku /bows

semoga terhibur/? ya! :3

last word, tengkiuh:*


End file.
